wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
Strv 103-0
|preceded_by = UDES 03|leads_to = Strv 103B|image1 = AB7CADB6-6C29-4386-9BD9-15A7794494D4.png|crew_members = 3 (Drive and Commander serve as Gunners, totaling two Gunners while the Radio Operator serves as loader)|xp_price = 154900 }} The is a Tier IX Swedish Tank Destroyer. The second type of tank of the line. The tank is significantly different that the UDES 03, having the gun mounted directly to the hull rather than just up and down. It also has downgraded, but still superior mobility (With the exceptions of the wheeled tanks). The guns are much superior to other tanks. Two variants of the 10.5cm (The L/51 and L/62 variants). The L/62, compared to the L/51, only has upgraded penetration, shell velocity, and less weight. The gun should not be a priority to research, if not should be saved (second to) last. Both guns feature APCR standard and powerful APCR rounds. The armor is a vast improvement, having far better armor, with 40mm of armor sloped at a impressive 80 degrees, which is inclined enough to trigger autobounce. Only 120mm guns or larger can overmatch otherwise. Even the LFP is well angled: 76 degrees, which is just enough to overcome the normalization mechanic. Overall, this tank is a VERY capable sniper and should act as a sniper, or in certain circumstances, serve at the frontlines due to the vastly improved armor. A contract for the production of a turretless vehicle was concluded with the Bofors company in 1960. A total of 10 prototypes of the "zero series" were produced. The vehicles differed from the mass-produced Strv 103 in weaker armor and engine, as well as in the commander's cupola. In 1964, the vehicles were used as a basis for the Strv 103A production. The Strv 103-0 is a vast improvement over the UDES 03. It offers much more reliable protection than its predecessor. Its stock gun is carried over from the UDES 03, and it also shares its top gun with its brother; the Strv 103B. Both guns provide fantastic penetration and alpha, with great rate of fire. Although it is much easier to maneuver, it still suffers from the downside of a hydraulic suspension. It also has horrible gun handling in travel mode and horrible mobility in siege mode. If played correctly, the Strv 103-0 is an impressive tank hunter that will unleash death upon its enemies. It prepares you for an even more impressive tank hunter: Strv 103B. The Strv 103-0 leads to the Strv 103B. Pros - Best penetration of all tier IX tanks both on stock gun (288mm) and top gun (308mm). - It is the only Tier IX tank destroyer which uses APCR as default ammunition - Good mobility and traverse speed, especially in rough terrain. - Unlike its predecessor, the Strv 103-0's front armor provides great protection from 120mm and lower caliber guns due to the well sloping (80 degrees!) - It has the Lowest chance of catching fire in the game. It is tied with its Tier X counterpart. (Only 10%!) - Very high reverse speed (45 km/h). It is almost the same as the forward speed (50 km/h). In combination with great sloped armour, you can reverse escape which makes you less vulnerable to enemy fire. - Great shell velocity - Gun is not a priority. If no equipment is mounted, the stock suspension can take the weight, leading for an easy grind. Cons: - Less Maximum speed than its predecessor (UDES 03's Maximum speed is 70/50 KM (Traverse/Reverse), while Strv 103-0 is 50/45 KM), which in turn, loses the Mountain Goat ability of the UDES. - Like its predecessor, it has the lowest HP pool for non-SPGs vehicles on the same tier (1500). - Although its mobility in Siege Mode is better than its predecessor, it's still terrible. - Despite having high nominal penetration, APCR has less normalization (2 degrees compared to AP's 5 degrees). This can prove problematic against sloped armor. - Very long aiming time while in travel mode (3 seconds both on stock gun and top gun). - Expensive repair cost makes it easy to lose money. - 120mm or higher caliber guns can penetrate frontal armour when firing HEAT (due to higher bounce threshold required compared to AP or APCR) -Having the gun now bolted onto the hull, it is even more vulnerable in Travel mode. Category:Tanks Category:Swedish Tanks Category:Tier IX Tanks Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Tanks Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Tanks Category:Swedish Tanks Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Tier IX Tanks